A Starfish
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: The Fruba gang go to visit the beach house again! Its all fun and games for this group! R&R, Oneshot!


_This is a short one shot made for Leechlover36. In short the Fruba gang goes to the beach house again, but Akito doesn't screw it all up.

* * *

_

"Kisa?" called a medium height brown haired girl into the moon-lit night. The woods were close around her, sealing her into their shade as she walked around, calling the names of people she knew.

She was beginning to get nervous and worried. "Kisa?" she repeated shining her flashlight, and suddenly she found a small tiger curled up in a ball. "Oh no!" she whispered, rushing to the orange tiger, who looked up at her with happiness and then looked in shock as the brunette tripped over a log. Suddenly a small poof sounded through the thick air and a girl gasped looking away from the once tiger.

"Onee-chan!" the petite orange haired girl cried. "I got lost, let's go home." the brown haired girl helped her up, and they began walking. "Is this the way?" asked the smaller girl. The brown haired girl turned around with a guilty look on her face. She obviously had no idea, and was feeling pretty bad for leading them, and not knowing which was she should have going.

"Ummm…"

"Tohru!" called a cheerful voice from behind her. A blond boy with beautiful foreign looks skipped towards her, his usual hat on, and his shoes as cute as ever. He had nail polish on, and he was looking at Tohru with curious eyes. His earrings were little flowers, a gift from Tohru just a few nights before.

"Momiji!" said Tohru smiling, feeling relieved. "Thank god, you're here, we got lost! Then we were trying to find the way out! Oh! Then, I fell, I mean; I fell before! I mean: I did, but it didn't hurt. Kisa lost her clothes and I don't have any bu-" A firm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Tohru, chill." Tohru turned red when she heard the voice. She turned around, trying to be calmer than she had been moments ago.

"K-K-Kyou-kun!" she cried embarrassed of the situation. Kisa latched onto Momiji, as they went back to see Akito, who had requested all but the cat and Tohru for the weekend.

_

The group of people went home, and fell fast asleep; however, when Tohru climbed out of bed, she realized not only was Kyou with her, but that everyone else had left. She squealed and fell off the bed, shocked. Kyou's left eyes opened. He liked sleeping, and she had _interrupted _his sleep.

"Tohru, are you okay?" he questioned, helping her up.

"Uh, yes! I mean no, I mean, I mean, yeah! I mean I don't know." she stuttered embarrassed by the actions a few minutes ago. She was red in the chest, but the rest of her looked ghastly, almost as if the color had drained from her usual blushing face.

"Are you sure, you look kind of pale."

"Kyou-kun?" she whispered towards Kyou.

"Yeah, Tohru?" he answered pulling on his gray over shirt.

"Uh, how did we…? I mean when did, how…? I think I mean when you did, or wait! That's rude, I mean uh…" she trailed off with a red face apparent to the boy, who found it embarrassing as well, turning red. At least she was colorless anymore.

"Uh, you came whining about a dream and you climbed into my bed." for the first time Tohru realized she was not in her own room.

"Eep!" she cried, running out of the room. "Pancakes, I'll make pancakes!" she called running away from her red-faced crush.

Hours later Kyou and Tohru began making sandcastles on the side of the beach. The tide kept washing Tohru's away.

"Kyou! I'm getting much better at this! Aren't I?" she asked happily. Kyou looked at her demolished sandcastle, and snorted under his breath.

"Of course you are." he picked up a starfish as her searched for seashells. _The perfect gift… _

"Kyou-kun? Have you found any shells?" Tohru called, waving her arms like a mad bird. He nodded, and placed the starfish in his pocket. Then he groaned. There _he _was.

"Yuki-kun!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Hello, Ms. Honda." he smiled. "Why are you with this bastard?" he asked, still smiling. Kyou struggled not to strangle the rat, but realized that even if they fought, it would be fruitless and Tohru would get upset.

During the next few days, other members of the Zodiac came back to visit, and then left again. The worst was Shigure who tortured them.

"Kyou, no deflowering my little hydrangea, alright?" he asked. "If you must, call me and I'll help, I'll bring Aya and Tori, you know they haven't had ass in a while." he added, resulting in the standing of Yuki and Kyou. Violent screams sounded through the house, somebody was being taught a lesson... Haru had put the moves on Yuki more than once, and Rin on the side!

Finally, the last day of vacation came, they all watched as fireworks lit up the night sky. Tohru looked around; something was missing. No fights between Kyou and Yuki. Could this be…? She ran towards the beach house and found Kyou, as she thought, on the roof watching the fireworks alone.

"Kyou-kun?" she asked, innocently. He looked towards her and then pulled her down to sit with him; she blushed madly, fighting a scream and to run.

"Tohru," he turned tomato colored, "I found this, and I think it would look nice on you. Don't laugh okay? I'm not as good at crafting as you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue and purple starfish which was hot glued to a beret. She looked at it silently. He felt nervous. "If you don't like-" she nodded quickly, tears coming into her eyes.

"No! I love it, I'm speechless, Kyou-kun!" she took the beret and expertly pinned her hair back. She cuddled next to him after miniature spaz attack and he turned red in her moment for feistiness. She smiled happily, content with the beauty around her, and the love in the air.

* * *

_Mom, this was the best vacation, ever._

_So, you like? You hate???? What????_


End file.
